The Wedding
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, and Evie help Mal pick out a wedding dress. Final episode of Descendants: Afterwards. Suggested by WolfieRed23.


**Here it is, the final installment of Descendants: Afterwards. This chapter is called "The Wedding." I'm sure you can all guess what it's about. This was suggested by Fanfiction Author, WolfieRed23. To all of you who read Descendants 3, WolfieRed23 is the one who suggested the character of Ingrid, Elsa's daughter. Enjoy!**

Mal slowly pulled off the covers of her blanket. She sighed in relief as she realized that it was Saturday. Today, she was scheduled for her Wedding Dress fitting. A lot had happened since she first got engaged to Ben. There had been her mother converting to good. Then Auradon winning state championship for Tourney. As well as Chad's banishment from Auradon to the Isle.

Now it was only a few weeks before the wedding, and she had to get her dress. Evie, Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie had offered to help her. They would probably arrive anytime now. Mal quickly darted to her closet and stripped out of her pajamas, finding a cute purple skirt with dragon imprints on the back. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, hopped in the shower, changed, and then waited. Evie had already gone to fetch Lonnie so they were probably on their way now.

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door. Mal quickly stood up and opened the door. Evie, Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie stood in front of Mal, all squealing like pigs. "Ready to go?" Lonnie asked, clasping her hands together and beaming.

"Let's go!" Mal responded enthusiastically, shutting the door behind her, as she strutted down the halls of Auradon Prep, the four girls following her lead. She felt privileged being engaged. Not to mention, she was engaged to the King of Auradon. Never in a million years would she have thought something like this would happen to her on the Isle of the Lost.

They finally arrived at the Bridal shop. "Here we are!" Evie squealed.

"I can't believe it! You're finally getting married!" Jane beamed.

"You're so cute with Ben, I have to admit. Nobody ever thought that our relationship would last anyways," Audrey admitted to Mal. Jane and Lonnie nodded in agreement.

"You guys are acting like you're the ones getting married," Mal laughed.

"Well we are the bridesmaids," Lonnie said.

"Except for me," Evie twirled her blue hair through her finger, "I'm the maid of honor."

"Come on you goofs," Mal smiled and shook her head, walking into the store. A man led them to the fitting room in the back.

"That one looks nice," Jane gestured to a white flowing dress that was embroidered with lace and fabricated flowers.

"No! I think this one looks better!" Lonnie protectively shielded Jane's choice and pointed to a small, non-poofy dress.

"Plain and simple. I like it!" Mal smiled at Lonnie.

"This one is _the_ one." Audrey had grasped onto a ball gown-looking outfit with a pink scarf.

"Guys!" Evie called everyone to attention. "Let Mal choose what she wants."

"Why don't you just make the dress anyway?" Lonnie questioned Evie.

"Well…um…" Evie stammered.

"I made a deal with her," Mal cut in, "I would only let her be my maid of honor if I was the one who picked out my dress."

"Oh." Lonnie's face grew a look of sudden understanding.

Jane laughed. "I was wondering why Evie was so eager to buy a dress instead of sew one."

Evie's cheeks turned red. She was downright embarrassed. Mal wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay E, it's just-look at that!" Mal was distracted by a long, white wedding gown with purple lace fringe and a matching purple and white veil. "That's it!"

Evie stood up and beamed. "It screams Mal!"

Audrey and Jane grinned. Lonnie sighed happily under her breath. Mal was getting married. At last.

 _One month later, at the Wedding Reception…_

Ben raised a glass. "Here's to a new queen for Auradon."

They clinked glasses. "Let's celebrate! Aziz! Turn on the music!" Ben started to dance with Mal. Jane and Carlos twirled each other. Audrey and Jay stuffed their faces with cake. Lonnie had gone to hang out with Aziz in the back room. Mal looked into her new husband's eyes in adoration. He shared the same look. Just as they were about to close the distance between them, they heard a shriek form the corner of the room. Mal turned away from Ben, to find Evie jumping up and down, with Doug kneeling down on one knee, holding a ring with a large ruby encrusted on it.

"Yes! I do!" Doug slipped the ring onto her finger.

"My father picked it out for you from the diamond mines." Doug beamed at his new fiancée. The whole room clapped. Times couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
